What the future brings
by British1994
Summary: What if Astrid did follow hiccup to go find drago? Also some differences as its a story its my version so please
1. Chapter 1

Dont own

First chapter is short but the rest will be proper chapter length

Hiccup takes off on toothless to found drago

" ok astrid follow him and the rest of you go back" said stoick

" yes chief"

A couple mins later

" why are you here?"

" your dad told me to come plus why not?"

" want to take a break and have some fun?" Asked astrid flirtatiously

" you know we have to be careful.."

"Then why not just a quickie on that big Boulder down there"

"Okay"

Landing on the Boulder

Astrid starts taking off her skirt

" wait a second.."

" come on hiccup we moved past the slow sensual..." Astrid gets cut off

As he kisses her

"Mhm"

"Why can't we do it quickly but still do other stuff?" Asked astrid

" that's fine.."

Astrid kisses him and Starts to unstrap his trousers so it's easier access and less of a project to get his whole suit off

"Astrid wait.."

" oh come on we've haven't for a week and I have been taking the special herbs... What's the problem...?"

"We have to make sure... You have to be absolutely ready for me to pull out.."

"Yes... I know... Please I'm like aching for you"

Hiccup leans in and kisses her as she takes her skirt and leggings off as he finishes off taking his trousers off then she slowly goes on top of him she rides him slowly at first then picking up the pace

"Mhmm, ok you gotta get off"

Astrid gets off Immediately and once she's off hiccup finishes himself off and then Cumming onto the rock

They get dressed get back on there dragons and go on

Within a few mins they are captured by a wild dragon and a figure standing on the wild dragon separating the lovers

Then they are dropped

" Astrid are you ok"

" yes of corse"

The mysterious figure is staring at them just watching them interact and check each other for injuries

Then out of no where Astrid starts retching

"Bbbllllllaaaarrrrgggghhh"

"Eh.. Astrid"

"Bbbllllaaarrrrgggh" Astrid continues to vomit then it stops just after a couple moments

Astrid is freaked out and hugs herself she is scared

" are you okay.."

" yes I don't know I was feeling ill but I just thought it was because I was worried about you"

"Just let me know if you want to go back, I don't want you to go alone in case something happens.." Hiccup is worried but he knows she is stubborn and won't admit to being ill as its not in her nature to be in bed to rest

The figure walks up to them after watching the scene

Hiccup blocks Astrid so he can make sure she's okay she's more important then finding Drago

" so why did you capture us?" Asked hiccup

The figure takes off their mask

" I think I remember who you are"

"Uh..."

" I left when you were a babe to protect you from me since no one accepted me, I'm your mother"

"..." Hiccup is shocked he doesn't have words he is scared and now confused he was told she was killed by a dragon when he was a babe

" but that's impossible"

" no I just faked it no one knew I was alive they just assumed the dragon had killed me.. But he didn't he saved me I guess from a life of blood shed and stubborn Vikings who can't accept changes"

" ok... So if your my mum... Prove it.. Who's my dad and where are we from"

" his name is Stoick and from the island of Berk"

" look I believe you just is hard to believe"

" I understand.. Let's start with the basics... I'm guessing your father is close to retirement and she's your wife?"

Hiccup blushes but shakes his head " no we're not married..." Hiccup gets cut off while Astrid says " not yet"

" I just assumed ... Seemed to me she had signs of well... Being with child giving the fact she just was retching.."


	2. Chapter 2

" I just assumed ... Seemed to me she had signs of well... Being with child giving the fact she just was retching.."

Hiccup blushes but holds himself together to firmly say " that's impossible we are not married..."

" maybe your girlfriend was taken by another man while you were busy?"

Astrid gasps and says " no... I'd never... I love Hiccup more then I ever imagined I'd never be a harlot, that's just wrong and dirty... I've been taking these herbs to help not make the babe so we could well...you know"

"You know those herbs aren't meant to be used to have intimacy everyday and not get a babe? They are meant for when you have a babe and then don't want a new one to pop out within the next year... There not perfect." Said hiccups mother

"We know" they both yelled

"Calm down... She may not even be with child.. It could of just been from getting knocked around from my capture technique"

" my names Astrid since you obviously weren't concerned "

Within that moment a giant dragon and bearded man snow up

" hiccup and Astrid I found you! So happy thought maybe you guys went off a cliff.."

"Uh... Why is that?"

"Skullcrusher can smell and lead me to a boulder before we found this secret cave"

" oh. We took a break for a few minutes on that big Boulder"

Stoick doesn't notice the figure standing on the side getting water from a small pond

" eh I'm guessing this strange figure didn't hold you captive..."

The figure shows them self

"You look familiar... But it's impossible"

"Yes it's true... I faked my death.. I just needed to be away for a while... But a few days turned to years.. And I figured you'd marry someone else and continue your life."

Stoick looks at her and points to a part of the cave that looks like a room

" you two go I need to talk to my wife in private"

"Look I know your ang.." " no I'm not just shocked and a bit unhappy I'd never be angry I thought you were happy..."

"I was.. But I needed more"

Then suddenly "bbbbllllaaaarrrrggghhh"

"What is that?' Questioned Stoick

" oh it's hiccups girlfriend? She's been retching not sure what it could be.."

Stoick blushes though you can't see it because of the Beard

"Erm... Let's just say about 40 days ago... I kinda caught them in bed together panting and erm..." The women stops him " I get it..."

"Gods I'm glad that's awkward but then again not as awkward as walking in on them in the middle of it just 7 days ago.."

"Thanks for telling everyone my private life dad" said hiccup sarcastically

"Son you do realize this is serious..."

"Your fathers right.. Astrid and you need... You may have to be married soon like in days time... Unless you want her father to kill you for taking her purity" said hiccups mother

"But... " " no buts son you two need to be ready for a sunrise in 8 months..."

" dad she might not be with child.. She may just be ill."

" son I walked in on you two in the middle of... Erm consumption"

Hiccup starts panicking he wasn't expecting that.. During those moments he thought he was out doing chiefy duties and had some alone time and well kissing lead to touching and to using lead to well finishing and ever since the first time they haven't been able to resist each others bodies

" okay.. For now we need to head back... And your coming too" he points To his wife

" okay"

" you two need to start preparing to be betrothed immediately and Hiccup you need to ask her parents for a bride price either tonight or immediately tomorrow... This is a secret between us... If she is with child we can make it look like it was created immediately on the first try" Stoick blushes as he's embarrassed and doesn't want things to be awkward

They fly back to Berk

"Hiccup are you serious this is over reacting to something that might not even be... "

"We have to be sure Astrid... We don't want trouble.. We were suppose to be well betrothed anyway so what's the difference... Plus we can actually have some serious alone time after the wedding"

Astrid punches him "ouch"" seriously is that all you think about?"

"Ahem your the one that jumped me.. Your the one that pushed for us to go that far when I kept rejecting it you gave me that sad look with your lips and I just couldn't resist plus you kinda were already half dressed so.."

Astrid blushes but keeps her face " I know but..." Astrid sighs " it's too late now what's done Is done its both of our doing... As you said it was my idea to begin with.."


End file.
